


Impossible Loves

by lostunderthemountain



Series: The Captain and the Bargeman [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, don't judge the rowboat!, honestly bard do you know what protection is?, you're a teenager!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I'm very much afraid they can become an addiction.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bard’s new job (and his life) suddenly becomes a lot more interesting…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Bard paused as he moved to load another barrel onto his barge. His new job might have been monotonous (until now) but it brought in more money than being a bowman had done, or being a fisherman would do…and he’d rather die than join the so called guard.

Slowly, he reached for his bow and nocked an arrow, before swinging around, pulling the bowstring taut. But the sight before him was…unexpected.

A she-elf with hair the colour of fire was stood on the dock, an eyebrow raised.

“M-My lady,” Bard stammered, mentally kicking himself, “I’m sorry I didn’t expect-”

“I’m not a lady.” The elf interrupted him, “I am a Captain of one of King Thranduil’s guards. I was told there was a new bargeman, so I came to see for myself…I did not expect him to be armed though.”

Bard looked at his bow, before realisation crashed over him and he fumbled to put it away.

“Neither did I expect him to be so young.”

Bard turned back to the dock, his own eyebrow raised.

“The fact that you show your emotions so easily gives it away.”

The man ducked his head and gritted his teeth.

“I have a family to provide for,” He admitted, “Or I will do.”

Bard couldn’t truly bring himself to regret what had happened. Freya was a lovely lass and he was overjoyed to be married to her…if only it had been when they were older and not teens who were – in essence – forced together by the prospect of a babe.

The she-elf blinked, her mouth wobbled and then sealed shut.

“Well…it was pleasant meeting you but I should be leaving.” And then she left, before Bard could even string a sentence together.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it continues! I hope you like it!

_Part Two_

 

“Bargeman.”

Bard jerked up and swore when he cracked his head on the tiller. Groaning, the bowman grabbed the side of the barge and pulled himself up.

The she-elf was once again stood on the dock, this time trying not to smile.

“Captain!” He exclaimed, leaning on his forearms, “What brings both that lovely smile to your face and you to my humble barge.”

The elf looked down at her feet, a soft smile still gracing her features.

“The king has demanded that he should receive two more barrels of wine next time.” She eventually told him, “I was sent to inform you so you can tell the Master of Laketown upon your return.”

“I shall inform the Master as soon as I get back then.” Or more likely he’d tell Alfrid to tell him. Being around the oily-haired ‘Master’ set Bard’s teeth on edge.

“It’s not too much trouble is it?” She asked suddenly, her usually soothing voice now sounding almost… _anxious?_

“Of course not.” Bard said, surprised, “It’s part of m’ job after all.”

The elf smiled again, turning to leave.

“What’s your name?” He called after, “Mine’s Bard, by the way.”

“Why would you want to know?” She asked; sounding puzzled as she faced him again.

“Well I just thought, if these meetings are going to become more frequent we might as well know each other’s names.”

She smiled, the perfect white teeth ( _why was he noticing these things?_ ) nibbling her lower lip.

“It’s Tauriel.” She told him, “Good day…Bard.” And, once again, she left him.

“Tauriel.” Bard echoed reverently ( _which he would forever deny_ ), subconsciously noting how nice it was to say.

 

_End of Part Two_


End file.
